


It will be fine, right?

by IAmMistake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: -Pensar que podían ser una familia feliz fue el mayor error de tus padres, mi querido Peter.-E-ellos dijeron que todo estaría bien. . .-Adivina que, Peter, los padres también mienten.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	It will be fine, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño regalo para mi amiga GashetaDC.
> 
> Moría de ganas de terminarlo para tu cumpleaños pero he fracasado en mi misión, además que ni siquiera he terminado de escribirlo.  
> Opté por partirlo en partes ;u;
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, querida ystävä.
> 
> Con fe lo termino para ti antes de que vuelvas. jsjsjsjs

Casarse era algo que ni Berwald Oxenstierna, ni Tino Väinämöinen tenían planeado en su vida debido a la vocación a la que se dedicaban.

Pero, después de trabajar juntos en inumerables misiones, arriesgando sus vidas en cada una de ellas, evitar que el ser "compañeros de trabajo" se transformara en "amigos" y luego en "amigos que se atraen" había sido realmente imposible.

Toda esa cercanía había terminado en un romance sumamente riesgoso.

No deberían importarse tanto, porque significaba que ahora ambos tenían una debilidad que sus enemigos podían aprovechar.

Fue mala idea que empezaran a salir.  
Fue mala idea que decidieran casarse.  
Fue mala idea que comenzaran a vivir juntos.

Y, en definitiva, fue una pésima idea que se quedaran con un pequeño niño que encontraron en una de sus misiones.

Porque ahora se sentían felices, completos.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y eso era algo que tenían que aprender.

Era 9 de marzo, la mañana era verdaderamente hermosa.

El pequeño Peter abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su mano era humedecida por una lengua áspera, sabía que era su amada mascota, un perrito llamado Hanatamago.

Rió con alegría antes de desperezarse y mentalizarse para comenzar bien su día.

Bajó de la cama y se acomodó su pijama azul de marinero, se calzó sus pantuflas y acarició la cabeza de su amigo canino. Luego de aquellas acciones, se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de sus padres, caminando lo más silenciosamente posible para poder sorprenderlos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de sus padres optó por gatear hasta la cama, por unos instantes estaba logrando que ninguno de los mayores se sobresaltara, eso solo fue hasta que su mascota decidió que era buena idea subir a molestar a sus dueños.

-¿Qué haces, hijo? -la voz de Tino sonó algo adormecida- ¿Qué hora es?  
-Quería sorprenderlos, recién van a ser las 7 de la mañana, no están tarde para negarse a ir a la misión de hoy.

La voz del menor sonó con algo de esperanza, quería que sus padres se quedaran con él porque tenían una extraña especie de presentimiento.

-No vayan, -se tira a la cama- podemos quedarnos a hacer arte con vidrios, o algunos muebles, o simplemente podemos comer unos dulces y quedarnos descansando en la cama.  
-Hijo, sabes que eso no sería lo correcto, -dijo Berwald- la agencia nos llamó a nosotros, nos necesitan.

Peter hizo un puchero, demostrando su inconformidad con el tema.

-Pero, -agregó el ojiazul- luego de completar nuestra misión, te prometo que haremos unos hermosos floreros colgantes y los decoraremos como tu quieras.

El niño sonrió ante la promesa de su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza y deseando que la cumplieran con su trabajo rápidamente para luego disfrutar de un tiempo en familia.

-Entonces, que todo les vaya bien, ¡buena suerte!  
-Claro que todo saldrá bien, -dijo Tino, contagiado por el entusiasmo de su hijo- no por nada somos los mejores de la Agencia de Espionaje Internacional. No temas por nosotros.  
-Tu tío Eduard va a venir a cuidarte mientras estamos fuera, pórtate bien y estudia lo que te dice, a menos que quieras terminar en Dambolis.

Los iris celestes de Peter brillaron aterrorizados ante la mención de aquella demoníaca caja, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras aseguraba que su comportamiento sería impecable y que su tío no tendría nada de porque quejarse.

Los dos adultos se levantaron y todos fueron a la cocina de su acogedora casa, para tomar desayuno.

Comieron pan de centeno untado con mantequilla, un poco de queso y algunas hojas de lechugas frescas, acompañaron su comida con un poco de exquisito Filmjölk para beber.

Luego de desayunar, Tino y Berwald se fueron a cambiar y a recoger el equipaje que tendrían que utilizar para su trabajo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el timbre de su hogar sonó, Peter arrastró un pequeño banco para subir hasta divisar la cámara de seguridad y comprobar que fuera su tío.  
El pequeño Hanatamago corría en círculos ladrando emocionado al reconocer el olor del visitante.

El niño abrió la puerta, permitiendo la entrada a Eduard von Bock.  
El ojiverde sonrió ligeramente cuando el menor lo abrazó emocionado y cuando el perrito dejó de ladrar para saltar a tratar de lamerlo cariñosamente.

Tino salió a abrazar a su amigo, Berwald solo le dio la mano, porque aunque Eduard lo negara, el esposo de Väinämöinen le causaba una mezcla de respeto y terror.

Intercambiaron un par de indicaciones respecto a Peter aunque el niño decía que ya era grande y que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse durante los días que sus padres se ausentaran.

Un rato después, la familia se despidió y el menor les deseó mucha suerte allá en su trabajo.

La puerta se cerró y el niño volteó a mirar a su tío.

-¿Entonces tenemos que estudiar?  
-Tenemos 2 días para estudiar, -dijo el de lentes- ¿ahora que quieres hacer?

El niño sonrió emocionado.

-¿Puedes tocar el piano?  
-Por supuesto, mi amigo.

Los dos fueron hacia el instrumento musical, seguidos de la pequeña mascota peluda sin siquiera sospechar sobre lo que les esperaba.


End file.
